Panda Prince
by Blau
Summary: based off The Swan Princess LxMatsuda Matsuda and Ryuuzaki were two princes with nothing in common, except for the fact they're engaged. To each other.
1. Chapter 1

…this is absolute crack. Don't take any of it seriously. Keep in mind I am not a steady updater, but I will do my best because I love this idea. XD Check my writing journal, kthx. http/ writingsofblau. livejournal. com -- I update it with fan fiction and original stuff. :D

I am well aware that Souchirou is not Matsuda's dad, just as I am equally aware that Sachiko is not L's mom and Raito is not an evil magician. Kthx. :D

**This is based off of The Swan Princess. :D**

--------------------------------------------insert line ruler here--------------------------------------

Once upon a time in an unnamed but occupied land, there lived a queen and her three-year-old son. They were happy together, but it felt like something was missing to the queen. Sure, Queen Sachiko loved her castle and her lands with all the people that lived on them, and the servants that helped out, but she was… well, she was getting _bored_. And if she was getting bored, imagine how her poor son Ryuuzaki would feel growing up in a place like this! He was such a sweet child now, but as he grew up she feared he would be snotty. And that was completely unbecoming behavior for the future king of their unnamed land!

It was a month before the yearly harvest when word came from the neighboring country that King Souchirou had finally gotten a son, but his wife had unfortunately died in child birth. Naturally when an event like this arose, all the royalty in the surroundings countries had to bring gifts and wish the new child a well and prosperous life. Sachiko was the type of woman who loved babies, and since she herself had lost her husband shortly after becoming pregnant with Ryuuzaki (or 'L', as he was calling himself now) and had heard this King Souchirou was quite handsome, not to mention intelligent, well… let's just say she wanted to visit the country for more than one reason.

And so on a bright and sunny morning Sachiko and Ryuuzaki had departed their home and traveled to King Souchirou's castle. Ryuuzaki was silent the whole ride, a book in his lap. It was a thin one and it had pictures, but there were more words than pictures, and Ryuuzaki was only three, despite how mature he acted at times. Sachiko had simply sat and read her own book, occasionally stopping to watch their surroundings pass by or watch her son mouth the words to himself.

"Aye, welcome, your Highness and little sir!" a footman said, opening their carriage door once they had arrived at the castle. Helping Sachiko out and then, seeing Ryuuzaki trying to get out by himself, helping the prince out, he moved on to the next arriving carriage.

Blinking at the castle that was much larger than the one he was accustomed to seeing, Ryuuzaki moved a little closer to his mother, holding his book securely in his arms. Looking down, Sachiko smiled and mused her son's already messy hair.

"Don't worry, Ryuuzaki-chan! There's nothing to be afraid of!" Sachiko said warmly, taking Ryuuzaki's hand and leading the way into the castle. Shuffling his feet but going along with his mom, Ryuuzaki pouted.

"'m not afraid, Okaa-san… and it's L, 'member?"

---

The whole gift-giving affair was pretty boring, Ryuuzaki thought as he stood closely to his mother and looked around with wide brown eyes. Just a bunch of old people in lots of ugly clothing going up to a craddle, crowing some words, and then leaving a gift with some servant. Seemed like an event that was created so one could get lots of presents and then sell them later and become wealthy. Waste of gold, Ryuuzaki figured.

Hearing his mother's name called, Ryuuzaki looked and blinked up at his mother. His mother took a couple steps forward and then, as if remembering Ryuuzaki was with her, stopped and smiled down at her son once again. Handing him a small book, Sachiko straightened herself and waved him away, as if saying "Go! Go on!"

Blinking owlishly at his mother and then at the people who were staring at them (or more specifically, him), Ryuuzaki made his way through the people who were parting away to give him room. Some ladies cooed at him, but Ryuuzaki ignored them as he went up to the craddle. Stepping on his toes so he could see inside, he tilted his head when he saw a boy with a head of shaggy black hair and warm brown eyes. The other boy gurgled and giggled, waving his arms up at Ryuuzaki.

Looking at the boy, Ryuuzaki suddenly felt like he didn't want to give this boy the present. That was why he was waving his arms, Ryuuzaki determined. Because he wanted the present. But… how did the baby even know he was going to get a present? He hadn't seen them, had he? Looking over to the servant that was accepting the gifts, and then back at the other prince, Ryuuzaki handed him the box.

Instead of grabbing onto the present like Ryuuzaki had expected him to, the baby had latched onto Ryuuzaki's hand with a surprisingly strong grip for someone so young. As the baby began to giggle and shriek with happiness, struggling to sit up so he could get closer to Ryuuzaki, Ryuuzaki felt a smile creep onto his face.

From her position, Sachiko had been able to witness what happened. And judging by Souchirou, who was standing next to her, so had he. As if realizing she was looking at him, Souchirou returned Sachiko's look and nodded.

It seemed as if Ryuuzaki and the baby, Matsuda, would be good for each other. Matsuda would be able to keep Ryuuzaki from growing up to fast, since it was obvious already Matsuda was a playful spirit, and Ryuuzaki would be able to help Matsuda learn things. Ryuuzaki was, after all, a child prodigy.

--Five years later--

Five-year-old Matsuda fidgeted in the carriage, wringing his sleeves in his hands. He stopped, looked at his father, and then started up again.

"Ne, Chief," for that was what Matsuda called his father, "why do we gotta visit these people? Wha's wrong with home?"

Adjusting his glasses, Souchirou looked at his son. Turning his attention back to the window, he was silent for a moment.

"Don't you want to make new friends?" he asked, chuckling when Matsuda began to nod quickly. "So what's the problem then?"

Matsuda fidgeted some more, his cheeks tinged pink. "Ne, Chief, I dunno these people. What if they dun like meh?"

Chuckling, Souchirou smiled. "Why wouldn't they? You'll be fine, Matsuda. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Matsuda remained silent, musing on those words all the way until they arrived at Queen Sachiko's castle.

"We're here, Matsuda. Come on…" Souchirou said, extending a hand to help Matsuda out of the carriage. Following his father shyly, Matsuda stopped suddenly when he caught sight of a boy older than him with mused hair and a large book in his arms. The other boy only stared at Matsuda as if looking at a new bug specimen, and it freaked Matsuda out. Hiding behind Souchirou and staring back at Ryuuzaki, he didn't even notice the lady until she spoke.

"Welcome to my home, Souchirou-sama," Sachiko said, bowing. "It's an honor to have you and Matsuda-chan here."

Blinking in surprise, Matsuda flicked his eyes up to Sachiko. No one had called him Matsuda-chan, except for his friends, but no adults. It was always Matsuda-bocchama. It appeared as though Sachiko always called children -chan, royalty or otherwise.

"It's wonderful to be here," Souchirou said. "I'm sure Matsuda and Ryuuzaki will enjoy playing together very much.

Snapping his head back so he could gape at his dad, Matsuda looked back at the creepy wide-eyed kid who was _still_ watching him.

"I have to play with _him_!" Matsuda exclaimed, moving closer to the king. "He's scary though. And he has a book! I bet he reads a lot. He's gunna be boring, Chief!"

Souchirou opened his mouth to scold his son, but Ryuuzaki beat him to it.

"This isn't my ideal summer either, Matsuda-_chan_," Ryuuzaki said, emphasizing the -chan. "I'm sure you'll be able to amuse yourself though, while I stay in my quarters and 'be boring.'

"Don't use big words on me! You're not a grown-up!" Matsuda pouted, crossing his arms in front of his chest. As the two began squabbling, with Ryuuzaki using big words and Matsuda complaining about it, Souchirou looked over to Sachiko and nodded.

_This was going to work out perfectly._


	2. Chapter 2

**In which Near, Mello, Roger, Watari, and Aizawa are introduced. **

**You know, I kind of hate this story. I finish one chapter and I start planning for the next. I suppose that's a good thing though, ya?**

**Please remember this is a crackfic pretending to be serious. 3**

* * *

The first summer they spent together was awkward and frustrating for both of them, but Matsuda especially. Having come from a different kingdom entirely, he didn't know the other children like he did the ones back home. But Chief had told him to try to make friends, and he did, but the kids in this kingdom were… well, creepy. There was one boy who was younger then Matsuda, Mihael, who kind of looked like a girl but was really a bully, and he didn't even bother to hide it in front of the adults. Then there was another boy, Nate, who had white hair even though he was only a year younger then Matsuda. Nate was kind of like Ryuuzaki, only… quieter. Always doing puzzles, and he never spoke either. Both Mihael and Nate wanted to be called something else other then their real names - Mello and Near, respectively. Needless to say, Matsuda was a little freaked out and wondered if maybe he had to change his name too.

He had really tried to be nice to them, but Miha- Mello was really mean to Matsuda, pulling on his hair and not sharing his candy, and Na- Near would just ignore Matsuda. And as for Ryuuzaki… after their first meeting, Matsuda had stayed away from Ryuuzaki. He would spend his days exploring the grounds, occasionally going to the lake to wade and look for frogs. Sometimes, he would see Ryuuzaki and an old guy sitting outside reading, but while the old guy would smile at Matsuda, Ryuuzaki would ignore him, and so Matsuda ignored both of them. He tried to follow his father around, but Souchirou would tell him to go away, and Sachiko would smile at Matsuda and then flirt with his father. And no child wanted to see grown-ups getting intimate with each other.

Meal times were unpredictable, in the sense that sometimes Ryuuzaki skipped and sometimes he didn't. On the days he skipped, Matsuda asked his father why he couldn't have skipped, to which Souchirou would reply it would be rude for Matsuda to do so. Matsuda never asked why Ryuuzaki could skip then, and Souchirou never said anything. On the days Ryuuzaki did show up, Matsuda would tense up, barely eating anything as he kept his eyes glued to Ryuuzaki, waiting to see if Ryuuzaki would look up at him with that same look he had given Matsuda the first day they met. Ryuuzaki never did though; he barely looked at Matsuda, as if he was suddenly too repulsed to do so. Matsuda concluded this was the worst summer ever.

On his last day, Sachiko had asked him if he enjoyed his stay. Not wanting to be rude -- he _knew_ he was more polite than Ryuuzaki, and he was going to prove it -- Matsuda had said he had enjoyed it very much, and even smiled shyly up at Sachiko. It was then that his father told him that they would be coming back next summer that Matsuda's smile fell.

---

The next summer went pretty much the same. He spent the first week reintroducing himself to Mello and Near, and had met Mello and Near's teacher, Roger. Ryuuzaki still ignored him, and Watari (the old guy that followed Ryuuzaki around) still smiled at Matsuda. Feeling like he couldn't be himself when at this kingdom, Matsuda spent the majority of his time either in his room sleeping, or outside teaching himself how to shoot an arrow. Might as well do something productive when he was there, right?

---

On his third summer, after much pleading with his father, Matsuda was able to bring his closest friend Aizawa along. Souchirou had apologized to Sachiko, saying that Matsuda had insisted, and Sachiko had said it was fine, and to just be sure to include Ryuuzaki in their games. Matsuda had responded with a meek 'yes ma'am', but when Sachiko's attention went to back to Souchirou, Matsuda and Aizawa exchanged knowing looks and snickered.

That summer, Matsuda didn't bother reintroducing himself to Mello and Near and Roger, nor did he introduce Aizawa. No one asked him to, and so he didn't do it. He and Aizawa spent hours outside, playing tag in the forest and pretending they were like the hunters from their own kingdom, the ones who went out and brought back deer, and whoever brought the largest won a prize; usually money. This was definitely the best summer he had so far since being coerced into coming to visit Ryuuzaki, and Matsuda was planning to make the most of it.

Unfortunately, things didn't work out as planned. Once Mello had heard and had a break from his studies, he would make booby traps for Matsuda and Aizawa, usually injuring them and then feigning innocence. Despite the bruises on their bodies, Matsuda and Aizawa would continue to play; they just kept a closer eye out for Mello.

About halfway through the summer, Aizawa broke his arm. It seemed purely accidental, but Matsuda knew the truth. Mello had done the classic string-trip thing, only his was on the stairs. And, apparently, Near had helped out with this one too. He was the one who made sure there was something to keep Aizawa from snapping his neck. Aizawa was lucky to have only a broken arm.

"Why?" Matsuda had yelled at Mello and Near, eyes overflowing with tears as he paced back in forth in front of the door, hands tugging at his hair and shirt as he waited for news about Aizawa. "Why do you hate me and Aizawa-kun so much?"

Near was, as usual, silent. Mello, on the other hand, had a sneer on his face as he replied, "Because L-sama doesn't like you playing with Aizawa. L-sama said you should never have brought him."

Eyes wide, Matsuda stopped his frantic pacing and turned to the silent Ryuuzak, sitting in a chair with his legs drawn up to his chest and arms wrapped around his shins. That state Matsuda had gotten the first summer was back, looking at him like he was a particularly interesting insect. Mouth struggling to form words, Near spoke up.

"If you had asked L-sama to play, this wouldn't have happened, Matsuda-kun."

A strange noise came out of Matsuda's mouth as he stared at Near, before he turned and ran out the door. The rest of that summer, Matsuda and Aizawa stayed in their rooms and talked, bringing food in to keep them from getting hungry.

Aizawa wasn't allowed to go with Matsuda that next summer.

---

It was when Matsuda was thirteen and Ryuuzaki eighteen that their parents finally explained why Matsuda and Souchirou had been visiting every summer.

"You're engaged!" Sachiko had all but squealed, hugging the dumb-struck Matsuda. Ryuuzaki had a puzzled frown on his face as he watched his mother. He knew it wasn't that uncommon for two boys to be engaged to each other if there were no females in the family, but still… the idea of being wed to Matsuda, the idiot who never asked him to play -- and so what if he was five years old…

"Unpleasant," Ryuuzaki murmured, not realizing he had spoken aloud. Everyone's heads turned towards him, and he frowned. It wasn't like him to say his thoughts aloud. He was becoming too comfortable with these people. After an uncomfortable silence, in which Matsuda began to tremble (surely Ryuuzaki's words weren't that scathing, were they?) and Souchirou and Sachiko began to continue their discussion on when the wedding would be, Ryuuzaki turned back to his thoughts.

A loud smack as Matsuda's hand made contact with his face brought Ryuuzaki back to the present.

"You think just because you're some kind of genius you're better than us? Yeah, I'm not as smart as you, but I'm five years younger! Unlike you, I actually played with kids my age instead of studying all the time! And yeah, our country isn't as rich as ours, but do you think that matters? Is wealth and smarts all that matter to you? Or is because unlike everyone else in this stupid kingdom, I don't obey your every word? Are you power-hungry too? Or maybe possessive - you didn't like me with Aizawa-kun, so you made sure I couldn't, not when you were around. Well you know what, Ryuuzaki-_san_? You've got your karma and I know I've got mine and I don't want to be married to you when what goes around comes around!" Matsuda exclaimed, face red and eyes bright, his breaths bursting out in short pants. All the hate he had been holding in since that summer five years ago when he found out it was Ryuuzaki who told Mello to trip Aizawa and break his arm tore free. He seemed almost feral, like he was about to attack, and Souchirou must have realized that because he stepped forward.

"Matsuda!" he scolded, "Apologize! Now!"

A look of betrayal flashed on Matsuda's face, before he said in a soft voice, "Screw. You." and exited the room. Souchirou looked worriedly at the door, torn between going after his son and doing official apologies to Sachiko. Said queen sighed and shook her head, a sad smile on her face.

"I don't think the engagement will work out, Souchirou-sama…" she murmured, lowering herself into a chair. Souchirou nodded, and went off after Matsuda.

"You messed up, Ryuuzaki-chan…" Sachiko said with a sigh. Ryuuzaki stood with his head bowed, messy hair obscuring his face.

_I know._


	3. Chapter 3

After his tirade, Matsuda had stormed out of the room, Souchirou following after. Sachiko had eventually left the room, a proper hostess even at a time like this. Ryuuzaki stayed where he was, eventually standing at the window to watch Souchirou and Matsuda's carriage drive off into the distance. Once it was out of sight, Ryuuzaki sighed softly. Another missed chance, all because of his not-so-charming personality. If he was more of a gentleman, he could have become friends with Matsuda, and this wouldn't have happened. But no, he had to be the shy recluse and let children fight his battles for him. And look what happened. (Not that he was blaming Nate and Mihael - it was just that Ryuuzaki should have stood up for himself, really.)

Even geniuses rode the short wagon.(1)

* * *

The ride in the carriage was initially silent, Matsuda sulking and staring out the window while Souchirou watched his son, caught between whether he should admonish Matsuda for his behavior or comfort his son for the pain he was obviously feeling. In the end, Souchirou kept silent, fingers tapping nervously on his knees. It was Matsuda who broke the silence between them, never looking away from the window.

"I mean what I said, Chief," he said softly. Souchirou blinked, fingers paused in mid-tap, before he nodded, face hard.

_You could have said it better I thought I raised you to be more polite what has gotten into you is Ryuuzaki-chan really that bad embarrassing me in front of Sachiko like that..._

"I know you do," Souchiro replied. He said no more, knowing Matsuda would continue to rant without further prompting. It was a trait that Souchirou hated about Matsuda - the way he said how he felt - but, right now, Souchirou was thankful for it. He was a man, after all. He wasn't used to comforting. 

"He just makes me so mad! The way he knows so much and makes me feel stupid, and he KNOWS it too, that's why he does it! And he acts like he's so much better than me! Is wealth that important there, Chief?" the question was obviously rhetorical, for Matsuda continued on. "And, Mello-san said that if hadn't brought Aizawa-kun, then he wouldn't have had to make Aizawa-kun break his arm, because Ryuuzaki-san doesn't like Aizawa-kun."

"Did you ever ask him to play with you?" Souchirou asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well, no, but... he was always in his room! I didn't want to interrupt him! That's rude, Chief!" Matsuda exclaimed, somehow able to make his rude actions sound perfectly logical, although it was still an excuse. In reality, Matsuda just didn't want to ask Ryuuzaki to play with him, which was understandable - someone five years one's senior, who comes off as cold and studious, isn't exactly ideal playmate material. And so by using the excuse "he didn't want to interrupt him," which was fairly legitimate and easy to believe because, for the most part, Matsuda was a polite person.

A small smile settling on his lips, Souchirou said, "But when he wasn't studying, couldn't you have asked then? There was obviously flaws on Ryuuzaki-san's side, but don't you think you were a little rash?"

"W-well..."

"Maybe we should give this engagement another try, hmm?" Souchirou asked softly, smile growing when Matsuda nodded, albeit reluctantly. "We'll write a letter asking if they're still willing once we get ho-."

The carriage came to a sudden halt, Matsuda almost falling off his seat were it not for Souchirou's fast hands. Bewildered, they both went to look out the window on the front side. From what they could see from the pale glow of the lantern that shed a feeble light on the ground ahead, so that the driver could direct the horses easier, they spotted a blonde woman in a black gown, the v-cut top showing off her ample bosom. Two blonde pigtails rose from her head.

"What's going on?" Matsuda asked worriedly, eyes wide. A garbled scream, followed shortly by a thud, as the driver fell from his seat onto the hard ground below, dead.

The door on the side of the carriage opened and the blonde woman stood there, a bloody dagger in one hand. In the better light, they could see she was cute, but obviously appearances were deceiving.

"Who are you?" Souchirou questioned, voice harsh, as he shoved Matsuda behind him. Matsuda watched with wide eyes, a hand tightly holding onto Souchirou's sleeve.

"Misa-Misa!" the woman chirped, grinning. "Light-sama said to make sure there isn't anyone by the castle, and that's what Misa-Misa is doing! But, Misa-Misa knows the royalty around here, and she doesn't recognize you..."

"We're foreigners," Souchirou said stiffly.

Misa blinked at that, tilting her head and putting a finger to her lips, tapping it thoughtfully. "Oh. Well, Light-sama still said to make sure there isn't anyone by the castle, and that's what Misa-Misa is going to do!"

"You're going to kill us?" Matsuda spoke for the first time, disbelief written all over his face. Misa nodded, still smiling.

"Matsuda, run!" Souchirou commanded.

"Are you going to fight Misa-Misa?" the blonde asked, taking a step back. "It'd be fun for Misa-Misa, if you do."

"Matsuda, go!" Souchirou yelled, unsheathing his sword and jumping out of the carriage. He held the sword in front of him, and then charged. Staring, Matsuda scrambled out the carriage through the other side, pausing to grab the driver's crossbow as he did so. He wasn't any good with a sword, but he could aim well. Running to a better vantage point, he crouched behind a tree, loading an arrow and getting the crossbow ready.

It looked as though Souchirou was winning when Misa suddenly turned the tables, jumping back and crouching as her arms became a pair of yellow wings, the dress molding into her body so that she was covered in a black fur-like skin, save for her face and neck. Her feet became talons, large and sharp. Startled, Souchirou stared at the harpy, before swallowing thickly and charging again. This time, however, it was clear he was not winning. Once he was within range, Misa kicked at him, her talon's nails driving into his stomach and ripping out the inner organs. Wiping the talon on the ground, Misa transformed back into a human, face scrunched together.

"Now my feet are all bloody... gross..." she whined. A choked sob from Matsuda alerted her to his presence, and she looked over at where he was hidden. "Oh! Misa-Misa almost forgot about the little one!"

Tears streaming from his eyes, Matsuda stared at his father before looking back at Misa, raising the crossbow and shooting suddenly. The arrow pierced Misa in the chest, and she gave a shriek before falling to the ground. Dropping the crossbow, Matsuda ran over to his father, kneeling down and lifting his father's head into his lap.

"Matsuda..." Souchirou gasped out.

"I'm here, Chief!" Matsuda cried, tears dripping from his face onto Souchirou's face below. "Please don't die...!"

"I'm sorry... that I couldn't... do anything," Souchirou said, coughing up blood suddenly. Still, he continued on, knowing his life was fading quickly. "And I'm sorry things... didn't work out with... you and Ryuuzaki-san..."

"Don't worry about that now, Chief!" Matsuda exclaimed, his sight blurry from the tears.

"I'm proud of you..." Souchirou coughed, and with a shuddering breath his eyes shut and he died.

"No..." Matsuda moaned, bowing his head, his wails filling the air.

---**Rewinding time, at Sachiko and Ryuuzaki's castle**---

"Sir!" Watari said as he came into the room that Ryuuzaki still hadn't left. "The Dark Wizard Light is attacking the castle. We need to leave immediately."

Blinking, Ryuuzaki looked at Watari. "A dark wizard...?" he repeated, before he furrowed his brow and shook his head. "What of the others? Okaasan? Roger? Mihael and Nate?"

"Roger-san took Mihael-sama and Nate-sama to the safe spot already. Sachiko-sama is waiting for you," Watari said. "Really, sir, we must go-"

A sudden beam of light collided into Watari, causing him to fall onto the ground heavily. An attractive young man with carefully combed brown hair stepped into the room, nose wrinkled as he took in the room's furniture. It was of cheaper material, but it was comfortable, which was what Sachiko really cared about. This was one of the family's rooms, after all - the other showy furniture was in the other section of the castle.

"I had heard this was one of the richest kingdoms in the land, but it doesn't look that impressive to me..." the young man said lightly, brown eyes finally settling on Ryuuzaki. "You must be Prince Ryuuzaki. The bags under your eyes are one of your distinguishing features, aren't they?"

"You're Light, I assume?" Ryuuzaki said, walking over to Watari as if having a dark wizard attack his home was something that happened every day. Checking for a pulse, Ryuuzaki was relieved to find one. "It was quite unnecessary to use such a violent method on Watari-san. He's an elderly man; you're lucky that blast didn't kill him."

"That can easily be changed," Light said, raising a brow.

"Again, quite unnecessary. He's unconscious - not much he can do now."

"True," Light said. And, without warning, he cast a spell on L. A blinding flash later, and Ryuuzaki was transformed into a panda. Blinking, Ryuuzaki stared at himself before looking at Light oddly.

"...did you actually need to do this?" Ryuuzaki asked, "or was it a spur-of-the-moment thing?"

"I needed to. See, I'm going to kidnap you-" he stopped, swearing. "Damn Misa. I knew she was incompetent. I apologize, Prince Ryuuzaki, but your kidnapping will have to be postponed until a later time. How about... three years from now? I can hopefully get some followers that aren't complete idiots by then."

Ryuuzaki stared at Light, before turning back to Watari and trying to wake him up. A small 'pop' indicated that Light was gone.

---**current time**---

"Dead?" Sachiko echoed, staring at the disheveled young man before her. Matsuda nodded, black hair covering his eyes.

"Chief said that I should ask you if the engagement could still be on. Chief said that a good match shouldn't be ruined just because of my rash behavior..."

Surprised, Sachiko stared at Matsuda before beaming, enveloping him in a hug. "Of course! Oh, I'll go tell Ryuuzaki-chan right-"

"I'm not too happy with your son at the moment. I'll come back in a year, but I'd rather not see him right now. So please, if it isn't too much to ask, can I borrow a horse? I need to get back home..."

"Nonsense! Stay here with us!" Sachiko exclaimed. "It's no problem at all, dear!"

Matsuda stayed silent for a moment, lips pursed together. "Could I stay the night then?"

"Yes! I'll show you to your rooms..."

* * *

(1) "Even geniuses rode the short wagon." I read in a book... I think _The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night Time_ that geniuses ride the short bus because they're in special ed, technically.

Oh man, the writing scene and the Light/L conversation failed at life. I'm sorry xo 


End file.
